


Butterscotch, Dude?

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin and Shane have their own language. A language of LURVE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterscotch, Dude?

"Do you have to be so messy?" Shane said, exasperated. "Dude."

Dustin had one hand on the picnic table so he wouldn't fall over. His head was tilted back, icecream cone raised over his face so the last drippy bits of butterscotch icecream would fall out. He always ate the icecream FIRST, cone LAST. It was one of the very few fussy things that Dustin did. 

Fussy, but messy, because some drips fell on his lips, some inside his mouth, and while it was kind of gross, as Shane watched, there was a seismic shift in his reaction... Dustin's throat was a slim column with a pulse point that was just begging to be sucked, and there was a drop of creamy golden icecream at the corner of his mouth that looked incredibly edible...

Dustin lowered the cone, and smacked his lips in satisfaction. Then he looked at Shane. "Dude? What is it?" 

Shane grinned. 

He pounced.

Dustin went over backwards with a yelp, landing on the grass with Shane on top of him. Shane sucked the pulse point, licked the icecream, then kissed Dustin hard. He lifted his head just as he heard Tori's applause and laughter behind them. "You were messy, dude," Shane said seriously. "But mmmmm, butterscotch!" 

Dustin grinned. "You wanna get off me now?"

"Not really."

Dustin blinked, then grinned some more. "Word."


End file.
